I Wear My Sunglasses at Night
by JapanCat
Summary: Toguro goes for a walk at night when he encounters a tribe of strange people... ONE SHOT.


_**I Wear My Sunglasses at Night**_

_By Japan Cat_

_Detecated to Teanna J. Rock on, T-chan!_

**I don't own Yuyu Hakusho.**

**Eleven O'clock PM**

Younger Toguro was supposed to be asleep. But he couldn't sleep. He spent the last two hours thinking thoughts...about Kuwabara...and ways to torture him. What'd you think I meant? The thoughts began to bore Younger Toguro.

'There's no way I'll waste my time here. I'll go for a walk. Yeah. That'll tire me out. And maybe I'll get an embarassing photo for Karasu.' The younger Toguro grinned. 'And maybe I'll get a fisrt name! Unless Younger is my first name...'

Toguro would soon learn that this would be the biggest mistake of his life.

He snuck past the very ugly Elder Toguro, who made a creepy witch laugh. Out the door he went... with his sunglasses on.

He turned and crashed into a pole.

"Oh, sorry miss!" Toguro ran away. "..." Eye shift. "What a fox." He crashed into something else and this time, it _was_ a person.

"Toguro...I am your father..." This was Bui's favorite greeting.

"What are you doing, Bui?"

Bui held up a camera.

"You're taking pictures?"

"I need... An embarassing photo..."

"Of who?"

"Hieiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..."

Karasu appeared out of nowhere. "I like..." Eyes narrow. "Cereal..." Award silence.

**Hiei**

Hiei wiped the sweat off his forehead in whatever way that makes sense what with his Jagan eyethere and all..."And I finally finished!" He stood in front of his house which looked just like Eeyore's (I don't own Winnie the Pooh or however you spell it.) "And it took only six hours!"

STOMP! STOMP! STOMP!

Everybody stared at Bui.

"Bui, I think you've made your point." Karasu growled.

Bui shook his head.

"What?"

Bui kicked down Hiei's house. Hiei got mad. Hiei kicked him in a low place. Toguro and Karasu walked away.

**Half an hour later...**

The two accomplished breaking four streetlights, getting hit by seven cars, knocking over ten telephone poles, and breaking two traffic light signals.

"My head is throbbing...Toguro, can we please take these sunglasses off?" Karasu whined.

"No! Never! We are run aways from the law! Vandals... No one must recgnize us!" Toguro cried.

"Hi Karasu. Hi Toguro." Rinku greeted as he walked by.

"Hey, retards. Get off my turf," said a cold voice. The two demons turned to see Touya.

"Oh, yeah, bitch? You wanna make something of it?" Toguro growled.

Karasu cheered and grabbed his crotch."Ow! You tell him!"

"But you may may not leave..."

"But you just told us to go away..."

"Shut up! Don't say anything!"

"Yeah but..."

"SHUT UP! This conversation is over."

"But..."

"Over! _We_ demand something of you..." A big group of Yuyu Hakusho characters appeared. It wasn't very pretty to see because they varied from Shigure to that robot guy at the Dark Tournament.

Kaitou screamed, "I demand to be a bishounen!"

Suzuka smiled. "I demand a topless scene."

Genbu glared. "I demand clothes."

"Nothing can fit on your fat ass!" Byakko laughed. Genbu got mad and hit him with his tail.

Shura screamed."I demand my name to be put on the characters list!"

The robot stared. "I demand my face be taken off the fun pics..."

Jin frowned. "I demand to be taken out of _shounen-ai_s"

Shigure smiled. "I demand to be _put in _a shounen ai with Hiei! ...Or Kurama."

Akward silence.

"I demand root beer!" Koto spoke out.

"Mm! Root beer!" The crowd cheered in agreement.

"I demand something less fattening," Juri muttered. Everyone threw her into the dumpster.

"You have heard a few of our demands! All must be fufilled or die in the Dumpster of Decption!" Touya pointed at the dumpster Juri fell in.

"Who...Who are you people?" Toguro asked.

"We are the darkness..."Suzaku said.

"We are the night..."Kido added.

"We are the forgotten..." Sesui added.

"We are the unloved..."Shishi sniffed.

"We are those with no names..." Shigure added.

"We are the NoNames!" Touya finished.

"We are here to destroy you favorite characters!" Autsuko growled.

"No! I'm not in _that many _fanfics!" Toguro whimpered.

"Thriller!" Karasu said, grabbing his crotch while the NoNames gathered around him.

Bui arrived, "Before you do that I want to share something." Everyone's eyes fell on him. "Don't take pictures of Hiei. He's phtogenic and _will_ kill you if you try to get a snap shot of him." He looked around. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"It's the Dumpster od Dection for you!" Touya threw him in there. "Now my troops- Attack!" The NoNames attacked! Most were going for Karasu, but a few went for Toguro.

"What's happening? I can't see!" Toguro swung his arms around blindly.

"That's why to take these sunglasses off!" Karasu growled.

Suddenly...

"EGADS!" Gourmet cried.

"A traitor!"Rando gasped.

"Elder Toguro," Touya gasped.

Then, Elder Toguro said," I came for a banana."

Toguro sat up in his bed,"NOOOOO!"

The elder Toguro came in,"What?"

"IdreamedthatIwasasleepandthenIwentoutforawalkandthenKarasuandBuijoinmeandHieiattackedhimandIwasattackedbythesepeoplecalledtheNoNamesandtheyyoucametogetabanana!"

"Interesting dream."

"I know..."

"But, I'm afraid to say it wasn't a dream..." He removed his and to reveal it was Touya! The NoNames attacked again!

Kurama sat up in bed. Shiori ran into the room.

"We need to battle the NoNames, Shuichi!" she said.

"Uh... How?"

Shiori held a gun to his head.

Kuwabara blinked.

"Hey, sis! I had a vision!" he cried.

"What?" Shizuru growled.

"The NoNames are attacking."

"Why should I care?"

"...The shrinky dinks work."

Shizuru beat his head against a wall. "Dumb ass."

Hiei sat up in his bed. He fell back and rolled over. "ACK! Mukuro!"

Mukuro held a knife to his neck.

"What the hell? You're in enough fanfics as it is!

"Ugh... You're right." Long silence.

"Wanna go make out at the lake?"

"Sure."

Yusuke screamed, "What the hell! Oh... It was a dream."

"Got back to sleep, Yusuke," Autsuko groaned.

"Ugh... Yeah..." Yusuke rolled over towards the window.

"Now the NoNames will destroy you, favorite character!"

Younger Toguro woke up on the floor.

"Man, that was a weird dream..." He looked around. It was eleven o'clock. The road outside was dark. Elder Toguro was asleep. He saw Karasu walking across the street. Bui stood at the corner with his camera. It was all like his dream... Even the feeling of being wide awake...

"You know, I'll go for a walk..." He never considered the consequence of this... He once again met Karassu and Bui.

"Bui, got his photo, at least," Karasu said. He continued to talk. "Blah, blah, blah... Toguro take off your sunglasses. Blah, blah, blah."

"No, these are my lucky..."

Before Toguro finished, someone cried "Halt! Or be throw into the Dumpster of Decption!" All turned around to see Touya.

"Human Nature! Run!" Karsu cried. Karasu and Toguro ran from the NoNames. That wasn't a dream last night! The two (Bui felt bad a went into the Dumpster of Decption.) ran back to Toguro's house. But the NoNames came in when...

"EVERYONE! QUIET!" the older Toguro screamed. "Younger Toguro, go to your room! No more fanfics for you! Your new curfew is eight o'clock! And I'll make sure Karasu, Bui, and _all _the NoNames get their glory in the fanfics and that the NoNames get their demands! Except the robot's one. Can't be helped. Anyway, it _will_ happen! Just you wait!"

_And the Elder Toguro soon _

_became right about the fanfics._

_**The youger Toguro said,"I'll be back..."**_

_**The End!**_

Don't you hate it when you're just not tired one night but you NEED to sleep. Ugh.. That happens quite a few times with me...

Every once in a while Karasu would yell out A Michael Jackson song title and grab his crotch. That has to do with the two's similarities... You can already guess about Toguro's last laugh.

They also mentioned something called fun pics. But I can't put the address here so... Leave me your e-mail in a review so I can send it to you.

Please review.


End file.
